Chassécroisé
by Winry Rockbell HK.Depp
Summary: Uma pequena fanfic de Syaoran e Sakura que eu traduzi do francês como presente de aniversário para a pessoa mais importante da minha vida! Luisa, Sakurachan! É uma fanfic um pouco triste, mas verdadeira. Vale a pena ler.


Chassé-croisé

_Filhota, uma pequena fanfic SakuraxSyaoran que eu traduzi do francês especialmente pelo seu aniversário! Espero que goste da pasta com os presentes que eu vou te mandar, incluindo essa fanfic! E espero mais ainda que goste muito desta, e que se divirta muito no seu aniversário! Muuuitas felicidades, que a Winry aqui vai querer ver você com um sorrisão no rosto, heim? Ta mais velha que a mamis!! xDD_

_Bom, é isso filhota! Te desejo do fundo do meu coração o melhor da vida, sorria muito, brinque muita, seja muito feliz, e VIVA muito feliz! E não se esquece heim, me espera aí que em breve eu estarei no Rio para os nossos filmes do Depp e do Sandler! Hehehe D_

_Com amor, _

_Winry RockbellH.K ou apenas Mamis._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Syaoran,

Um dia tu viestes me ver, tens me olhado há muito tempo, e um dia veio me falar.. As únicas palavras que me lembro daquela nossa conversa são "_Eu te amo, não posso viver sem você"_. Tu me olhas ferido e teus olhos escurecem-se, teu sorriso desaparece. Eu sabia que tu sofrias, mas neste momento eu me simplesmente lhe disse: "_És doente. O que estas pensando?"_

Eu ria sempre, e tu reduziste o olhar... Depois... Partiste. Para mim tudo parou, eu te vi se afastar e parei de rir. A declaração que acabaras de fazer não me deixava esquecê-lo. Durante meses tentei convencer-me que não tivesse tido nenhum impacto em minha vida... Mas era mentira, durante todo o tempo eu não parei de te observar, de te supervisionar, de te ver rir, de te ver sério, de te ver furioso, eu tinha visto tudo de você e... Sabia que não poderia mais fingir.. Um sentimento de estupidez me invade... Por que te vejo afastada? Eu não amava nada mais que você. Era necessário que me perdoasse, eu queria te amar e ser amada por ti.

Esta manhã, eu peguei minha coragem com as duas mãos, vim te ver enquanto estavas com teus amigos. Tenho sorrisos, mas teu rosto não mostrou nenhuma expressão, eu sabia que tu querias que eu reparasse o mal que eu havia te feito. Eu não sei porque mas sem pudor me declarei a ti, mesmo teus amigos ainda se encontrando lá. Neste instante eu te disse: _"Por todo o mal que eu te fiz, me sinto pesada... Porque hoje eu te amo do fundo da minha alma..."_. Pequena declaração que não teve outra função além de desencadear risos de todos. Todos... Eles riam por toda a minha volta, mas o pior de tudo... É que tu rias também. Meu coração apertou-se, e minhas lágrimas se amontuaram em minha alma quando pronunciaste estas palavras: _"Mas o que estas pensando? Afastei-me, sofri muito, mas virei a página. Hoje tu não és nada exceto uma lembrança ruim de minha vida.."_

Estas palavras assinaram minha morte, e teu sorriso mesquinho me enterrava bem bela e ainda bem viva.

Hoje cresci. Amadureci. Nem te quero mais. Porque tu reagiste da mesma forma que eu. Interroguei-me como seria a minha vida se eu tivesse te respondido lá "_Tu és a minha vida, a minha alma... Te amo e te quero para sempre"_

Talvez nós estaríamos apaixonados, talvez tivéssemos nos casado, e teríamos envelhecido juntos... Mas a roda do destino girou. Vês, estou sentada em um banco, olhando os pássaros e pensando "_Ele me amou, eu o amava e tinha me esquecido."_ Resumidamente, nosso amor não foi nada mais que um fogo-cruzado. **[Caçado-cruzado, chassé-croisé, uma expressão francesa.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Então... xD**

**Aqui estou de novo. Filhota, eu sei que é uma fanfic meio triste, mas admita, é linda, não é? Poxa, eu precisava fazer uma fanfic mais tristinha, mas que não deixa de ser verdadeira, afinal, eles se amavam, certain? ;D**

**Espero que tenha gostado filhota, fiz do fundo do meu coração, e com um dicionário na mão, pois a autora dessa fanfic ADOOORA usar expressões francesas como gírias. xDDD **

**Caraça, foi difícil mas ta aqui! Só para você, de presente junto com as fotinhas que eu criei. Espero que tenha sido um bom presente, hehe. xD **

**Eu não sou muito criativa com esse tipo de coisa, e escrever uma fanfic de Syaoran e Sakura DEFINITIVAMENTE não seria uma boa idéia vinda de mim. xDD **

**Daí a idéia de traduzir uma. :)**

**Alors, é isso aí filhota! KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSUS grandes da sua amiga e mamis que vai estar aqui para tudo!!!!**

**Aishiteru, i love you, te amo, je t'aime.**

**Winry-chan. H.K**


End file.
